


The Calm

by raventree



Category: The Phantom (2009)
Genre: Aftermath, Bureaucracy, Gen, Post-Series, Security Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventree/pseuds/raventree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going back to an old life is complicated. Connecting it to a new one even more so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I truly disliked this version of the Phantom. There seemed to be so many details that, if they'd done them right, would have tied it back to the original comics, while still making it modern. And the suit was awful.   
> Re-watching it recently, those details don't bother me so much.
> 
> The Phantom belongs to Syfy, etc.

 

 

It seems to take forever to even begin merging Chris's old life with his new. Part of it is the fallout from Kim and Vandermaark's betrayal. Guran vets a small security team, letting them loose on the rest of Bpaa Thap before taking charge of Chris's ongoing training. The team uncover one case of embezzlement, two unreported sexual harassments, and an unconfirmed number of morally dubious hobbies. Chris gets his ass kicked on a daily basis for nearly a year.  
It gets worse before it gets better. The investigation into Tivkom's parent companies reveals Vandermaark's new job and security is ramped up again. Non essential projects are temporarily suspended, departments are reduced to skeleton crews, security is overhauled, updated and constantly tested. Where physically and financially possible, whole offices are moved. Eventually, the adrenaline rush fades and Bpaa Thap returns to some semblance of normal.

  
Eighteen months after the fact, Chris sits down with Renny's dad and his new partner, Lee, in the Bengalla consultant and answers their questions about his disappearance. Guran stays by his side the entire time. Lee is sceptical, but Guran provides documentation to back up Chris's statement. Combined with evidence gathered during Detective Davidson's earlier investigation, it's enough to get his parent's case transferred from Missing Persons to Homicide.  
The Consul makes a few calls and finds a friendly ear at the State Department willing to fast track a name change and an application for dual citizenship. The Dean at Columbia allows Chris Walker to redo his previous classes online, with the intention of taking his final exams and graduating. Somehow, in between battling evil, he finds the time to add a class on international law to his schedule.  
Renny and her Dad sit next to Guran and Dr Baboor and cheer when Chris receives his diploma.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The tac-suit still looks like a robo-cop cosplay gone horribly and expensively wrong though.


End file.
